Silly Little Girl
by Ragnarok347
Summary: The Destruction of home leaves Rikku a wreck...And yet, someone comes along and puts the pieces back together. In fact, he does more than that, and it doesn't take our favorite little Al Bhed long to realize...She's in love. Rikku's POV, Aurikku.
1. The Silliest Girl of All

**Author's Note: I don't own Final Fantasy. Wish I did, but I don't.**

**So...Please take it easy on me. First time back on the site in a while, and I'm trying something new. I never really found myself all that enthralled with the "Auron and Rikku" pairing, in fact, kind of finding it more than a little odd, but considering I've done nothing but read Aurikku fics since I got back, I found myself more in love with the idea. I dunno, age aside, there is some magic in the pair. Anyway. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I suppose if anyone's interested I can try to keep going. RxR? ^_^ Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_Home...Oh, Home..._

I couldn't stop crying. The place I'd grown up, the place I'd taken my first steps, my first and only _everything_ was at Home. Now, it was gone, blown up by my own father and brother. I was sick. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to _die._

After storming out of the bridge, nearly putting Wakka through the wall with my anger towards his "fireworks" comment, I was on the deck, listening to the wind whistle around me as I cried my heart out for all my friends, clutching the last remaining bit of one of my best friends I still had.

Keyakku's goggles.

The daylight started to slip by. I didn't notice. I didn't care. My eyes were red, puffy, and sore, and I wasn't even close to done.

"You can't stay out forever, you know."

The deep, gruff voice behind me instantly identified itself as Aur- _No, SIR Auron, silly girl. Super-big-time Guardian/meanie._

"I'm not really in the mood right about now for you to be any more of a big meanie." I winced. That came out a little harsher than I thought it would. Oops.

"Well, that's comforting. Nice to know you've still got a little fight in you. After all, what would we do if you just decided to stop being annoying?"

Being turned around, I didn't and couldn't notice the small smile that crept it's way onto his face. Of course, when I did turn around, I wasn't really looking for a smile.

"Do you REALLY have to do this right now?!?! _REALLY!?!_ Why can't you just leave me alone so I can just die in peace!!!"

He grew very serious, more serious than I'd ever seen him (and that was impressive) and _moved,_ coming to a halt no less than three inches from me. His nearness almost made me swoon, and that made me confused. He'd never been anything but mean. But... I could feel the heat coming off his body, even through the wind that was beginning to become very, very cold. I shivered a little, both from the cold and from something I didn't particularly want to admit. I _liked _ him this close.

_Wait, what? Rikku girl, you're losing your brains. He's THE Sir Auron, not to mention twenty years older than you. What are you doing to yourself?_

And then, what I never expected, he took off his coat, revealing in all his glory a finely-toned chest and pair of arms, covered unfortunately by a skin-tight black breastplate. _Wow. Ack! Stop it!_

"Here, silly girl. You'll freeze to death before you can cry yourself to death." And with that, he flung his long, beautiful, and _delicious _smelling red coat over my head. I blinked a few times, sniffed, and shoved my arms through the sleeves. It was, of course, huge-mungous on me, but really, what more could I expect.

Now my body was warm and toasty, but then again, so were my cheeks. _Why do I feel like this? He's mean! He's OLD! He's...here._

And that was it. I'd never really noticed before, but Auron...He'd always been close, protected me more times than I could count. He'd always made sure I was close enough to the fire, or had enough to eat, mostly because I never saw him eat, but, hey, it's the thought that counts.

His hand on my arm jolted me awake, and I asked the question forming in my brain before I could really question why it was I was asking it.

"Why?"

His good eye widened a little, the eyebrow perching upwards.

"Why what?"

I swallowed. It was all or nothing now. I'd opened the gate...No choice but to go through it.

"Why are you always nearby? You're...always so close, always there. I never really noticed before now...You're the only one who's always come after me." I sniffed again. "Even though you're a meanie."

I felt him stiffen. _Oops._

"I didn't realize it bothered you so. I'll take my leave." His hand came away from my arm, and he turned to leave.

"Wait!" I don't exactly know why or how my feet started moving, but they did, and before I realized it, I had buried myself in his chest. And realized something.

This..._Place..._Right here, where I was, curled up against the Legendary Guardian, is exactly where I wanted to be. Exactly where I was _supposed_ to be.

I looked up, fresh tears in my big, swirling green eyes. "Please don't leave." I whispered so softly I almost didn't think I said it. "Don't ever leave."

A pained expression came over his face, followed by one I'd never seen before: Tenderness. He wrapped his big, strong arms around me, and I nearly melted when he whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry. I won't."

That was it. All it took. The floodgates opened again, and this time, they stayed open. I cried, and cried, and cried, and cried. I don't know how long I cried. I don't know when I finally passed out from exhaustion, or when Auron carried me to my room, so softly I didn't even think about waking up, or even about how I saw him put me down and sit next to the bed, softly stroking my hair as I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to find him gone. However, what I found in his place left a smile. He'd left me a note, with a Moonlily on top.

_I'm still here._

Picking up the flower, I lifted it to my nose and inhaled deeply, basking in the scent of the flower and faint scent of him still in the room.

_What am I doing? You aren't..._

But I knew. I didn't have to ask myself twice. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I realized I'd known all along. Ever since I'd first looked into his eyes and asked, "No good?" I'd known. And it had only gotten bigger.

I was in love with Auron.

Which was crazy, of course, but it didn't change the fact that it was true. Al Bhed are notorious for falling in love quickly, deeply, and indefinitely. That was it. No exceptions.

And I, like the silly little girl I was, had fallen for the Legendary Sir Auron himself. Simply because he didn't want me to die.

Perfect.

Throwing myself out of bed, I spun around, getting angrier and angrier at myself. I stamped my foot, too, for good measure, but only succeeded in, of course, hurting my foot, which only made me more mad.

"Hu hu hu hu hu hu HUUUUUU!!!"

_(No no no no no no NOOOOOO!!!)_

But I knew better. I knew myself. It was true. And I was stuck.

"Tyssed."

_(Dammit.)_


	2. Unexpected Firsts

**A/N: Once again, do not own Final Fantasy.**

**Only got one review, but I figured that was enough for me to keep going. Who knows, maybe some more will read? ^_^ Hope you enjoy, it's a little short, but I promise the next one will be better.**

Chapter 2

I could scarcely stand to look at him for the rest of the day. Of course, all it made me want to do was look more, but I resisted the urge. As best I could, anyway. I'm not perfect, and it's kind of hard to ignore someone when you just figured out a few hours ago you were in love with them.

_There I go, thinking it again. You really are the silliest girl of all, aren't you?_

"Tyssed."

_(Dammit.)_

Sitting around on one of the airship railings, mulling all of this over in my head, not ten feet from where just last night I threw myself into-

_Okay, that's enough. Sooner or later you're going to just have to tell him how you feel. You can't ignore him forever..._

But oh, I wish I could. I felt silly just thinking about him. Here I was, just a little hyperactive Al Bhed girl in love with the big brave great Sir Auron.

"Even my own thoughts sound silly!!!" Totally exasperated, I sighed deeply and rolled onto the deck, just staring at the clouds rushing by.

"Really now? I must say, you've caught my attention." I jumped up, both scared and excited at the voice I couldn't get out of my head. And once again, there he was, leaning against the side of the ship, just staring intently at me with the same amused look he'd given me yesterday right before I was crying all over him.

"I mean, uh, it's...just...uhh...nothing. I meant nothing. Really. And stuff." _Totally believable. Right._

"Of course. How could I expect otherwise?" His rare grin only grew wider.

I clambered up and threw my arms up into the air. "Okay, okay. You caught me. It wasn't nothing. But, that doesn't mean I have to tell you what it was, hot stuff. If you'll ex~cuse me..." I moved to walk past him, and nearly made it, right before an arm shot out, wrapped around my waist, and pulled me to him.

At least, I think that's what happened, because I'm fairly certain I stopped breathing around this point,

so it's kind of up in the air what actually happened.

"You're a terrible liar, Rikku, if only because your heart isn't in the lie. If something's wrong, just tell me. You asked me yesterday not to leave...This is me keeping my word. Now talk."

I think I melted again around this point. As much as I wanted to tell him, to turn around in his arms and just confess everything, that I knew I was in love with him, that I wanted him more than I've ever or would ever want anything, and that all he had to do was say so and he'd have my heart forever. But I couldn't do it. Not yet.

It took all the effort I could find, some of it superhuman, to pull away from him. I wanted to tell him _sooo_ bad...But I just couldn't. I needed time to wrap my own head around it before I did anything. Even though him being so unbearably close was making me forget exactly why I was pulling back.

"Hud oad...Zicd...Hud oad."

_(Not yet...Just...Not yet.)_

Feeling me squirm away, he let me go, but not before letting that one gorgeous russet eye fall over me.

"E'mm pa fyedehk...Vun yc muhk yc oui haat."

_(I'll be waiting...For as long as you need.)_

_For the love of machina, I forgot he spoke Al Bhed! Now what do I do!?!?_

I did the only thing I could think of to do. I turned and looked right at him.

"Dryhg oui...Auron."

_(Thank you...Auron.)_

And I walked away. And as soon as I did, I realized the mistake I'd made. Trying to rationalize to myself why it wouldn't work wasn't going to help me. After all, I was me. So the best thing I could do for me and him was just be... me.

Hope soared in my heart, and I walked back back to the deck with purpose. I knew exactly what I was going to do, and Yevon be damned if it wasn't exactly what I wanted to do. As soon as the door opened, there he was, leaning against the railing, beautiful black hair, sprinkled ever-so-lightly with a hint of gray blowing in the wind.

"Back so soon, Rikku?"

I said nothing. With determination in my heart, I walked over to him, grabbed him by the front of his jacket, pulled him down to my level, and kissed him with everything I had.

I put my heart and soul into that kiss, and it was the best kiss I or anyone in the world could have ever come close to having. His lips were soft and warm, His free arm, as soon as he realized exactly what was going on, reached out around my waist and crushed me to him, but even though I was slightly uncomfortable, I only wanted more. He tasted sweet, and yet, tangy and dark. It was delicious and I never thought I'd get enough.

After what seemed like forever, I pulled back, and gave him the biggest, Rikku-est smile I could manage. I'd done it. I kissed Auron, and he definitely kissed me back.

"If you want an explanation of what just happened...Meet me right here later tonight, when the sun goes down. Don't be late...Or I just might get the wrong impression, kay?" I smirked at him, and when I walked away this time, I stayed walked away. At least until later.

_I did just do that...Wow. That was..._

I didn't have words to explain it. I just walked as quickly and safely as I could back to my room, threw myself onto my bed, and just mewled little happy sounds to myself while I played with the moonlily he'd left me.

_You did it, girl. Maybe there's hope for you after all._


	3. Tides of War, Tides of Love

**A/N: Only 1 review still? I'm beginning to think you don't care. :( Oh well. I'm going to keep going anyway. This chap is a little less fluff and little more lean-in, but I assure you, the next chapter is going to chock full of fluff and action. Don't miss it! As always, PLEASE RxR so I know whether or not I'm actually doing something right here. :P**

**Oh, I also still don't own Final Fantasy and stuff.**

Chapter 3

Me being me, even after the super large amount of trouble I just got myself in, could only sit still in my room for so long. Of course, the rumbling in my stomach didn't make things any better. It was time to eat.

Walking out into the hall, I'd taken all of two, maybe two and half steps before I was crashed into by a large, blonde blur, and spent spinning around like...Well, like something that spins really fast. I was confused.

"Fryddrarammfydlrfranaoui'nakuehkouicdibet-"

_(Whatthehellwatchwhereyou'regoingyoustupid-)_

I'd forgotten I had a tendency to slip back into Al Bhed when I was angry. Of course, the fact my butt hurt something awful didn't help. Pulling myself up, feeling a little woozy, I turned on said blonde blur.

"Tidus, you're an etued! _(idiot)_ Uhh, I mean idiot! What are you doing!?"

Tidus just scratched his head, a little absentmindedly. Apparently, he hadn't fallen. Jerk. "Umm...Sorry? I was just...Well, I was bored, so I decided to take a jog. You know, keep the leg muscles working?" He really was kind of clueless, but I did like the big dope, so I cut him some slack. Right after I punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Owww!!! Hey, Rikku, that's not very nice ya know!" He began rubbing his shoulder furiously. I know it didn't hurt him as much as he put on, I mean, he was Blitzball player after all and got knocked around all the time, but the gesture was nice.

"Well, you're an idiot and you knocked me over, so deal with it!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He just laughed. "Yeah, yeah, okay. So, where you headed? And who's the flower from, huh?"

_Ack!_

"Uhh...To get food, I was hungry...And this old thing? Umm...Just a...thing...from...when you kicked my butt at the moonflow! Oh, hey, I still haven't hit you for that, have I?!"

"Ahhh! No way!" And just like that, he took off.

_That was fast. I'll have to remember that one._

Now that Tidus was gone and the way was clear, I decided it was time to finish hop-skipping my way to the kitchen. After all, my stomach wasn't getting any fuller standing around. I just hoped I wouldn't get plowed into like a mad shoopuf again.

Lucky for little ol' me, the rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, and the rest of the food adventure went off without incident. Munching happily on some fruit I'd found, I decided to go see what everyone else was up to. Last I checked, most everyone was on the bridge, so that was my first stop. Two hallways a couple of whooshing doors later, there I was, and there was everyone else...Looking less then happy.

"What's wrong everyone? What's with the super-super sad faces?" Everyone looked up, surprised to see me in such high spirits after what happened to home only a couple of days ago. So was I, honestly. I guess kissing Auron really did have its perks.

"We...found Yuna. She's in Bevelle...About ta be married. To Seymour." Wakka replied, voice thick with disgust. Surprising, considering how much of a Yevonite he was, but I guess Seymour had really gotten under his skin. Like the rest of us.

"Thats...Really, really, super bad." I said, smile instantly gone, and I plopped myself down in a chair next to the big console thingy. "What are we gonna do?"

"Do? Obvious, isn't it? We're gonna crash the wedding." Tidus said, determined smile on his face. "I can't wait to see what that Seymour does when I kill him. Again."

"Maybe we should think this through a little first." Lulu mentioned. Always the voice of reason. Maybe that's why I admired her so much.

"I agree." That voice that sent tingles through me said as it walked through the door. "Bevelle is a fortress. It would do us no good to go in unprepared."

"We can't leave her any LONGER!" Tidus couldn't take it anymore. I mean, it was obvious to anyone that he had feelings for her...But this? Willing to run headfirst into a known and potentially fatal trap?

_I think I might know what that feels like._ I wasn't sure, but I thought I did. The knots in my stomach that magically appeared when Auron came to stand next me agreed, his presence alone causing me to use all my self-control not to jump him then and there. _No! Not the time! Bad Rikku!_

"Well... he ain't exactly wrong, ya?" Wakka piped in. "We gotta go get her."

"Yes Wakka, but handing them our lives on a silver platter isn't exactly what I had in mind, either." Lulu countered, voice rising just a little.

"Kimahri agree. Kimahri not want die...But Kimahri not let Yuna stay with Seymour one second more." The quiet Ronso put in. _I should pay more attention. I thought he was just a wall. Oops._

"Doesn't look like we have much choice then, does it?" Lulu asked, sounding a little defeated.

"Apparently, everyone is ready to throw their lives away. In that case...Set course for Bevelle, Cid." Auron's voice became grim. "In the morning... We get Yuna."

_I hope..._

The meeting broke up after that, and everyone just sort of went their separate ways. In no time, I was left alone with Dad and Brother on the bridge. Of course, that led right into the conversation I knew was coming.

"You're not fightin' tomorrow."

I sighed. This always happened. "Yes I am, Dad. Yunie's my cousin, I'm her guardian, and I'm an adult. You can yell and stomp around all you want, I'm going to help save Yunie."

He opened his mouth to start yelling again, his face turning shades redder as his mouth opened farther, but I cut him off before he could start. I'd never yelled at my Pop before, and I have no idea where the courage to do so came from.

"_NO, _Dad! Enough! You're my dad and E muja oui, (_I love you) _but I'm not your little Bnehlacc _(Princess)_ anymore! I'm all grown up now, and I'm doing my part to help Yunie defeat Sin. You need to accept that, Pop. I'm going to fight. Deal with it."

I walked off, leaving my father and my brother completely stunned.

_Good. Bout time I showed them._

I don't know what it was. Even though Home had been destroyed two days ago, even though my favoritest cousin Yuna was locked in a fortress about to be married to a really, really bad man and our current and only plan was to simply fly there and knock on the front door...I was happy.

I knew I cared, and I knew I should be terrified, worried, and probably a couple other emotions I couldn't put words too. But I wasn't. And I think I knew why.

_I kissed Auron. And he kissed me back._

That thought alone was enough to send me skipping down the hall, lost in my own thought so much I didn't even see myself skipping past Auron's room directly as he was opening the door. I didn't have time to register that before his arm swooped in, grabbed me around the waist, and almost threw me into his room with him.

I landed with a bump on his bed, brain reeling as I tried to piece together what just happened in the last three seconds. I think I finally snapped out of it when Auron spoke, in the that deep, magical voice of his that never failed to catch my attention.

"Rikku...I can't wait until tonight. I need to know now...What happened earlier?" His voice was so _different._ It wasn't that same gruff, commanding voice he normally used. This one was...it was almost _pleading._

Feeling the courage seep up from somewhere in my toes, I took a deep breath. It was now or never. I knew this was what I wanted, and I just..._knew_ this was what he wanted.

"Auron...What happened earlier...Well, I was really sad about Home, and you...You've always been there for me, you know? I really needed you to be there...And you were."

He took this in, shifting a little. "I thought so." His voice was different again, and not the way I liked it. "I'm glad I could help. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He started to leave...Out of his own room?

Thinking about what I'd just said, I jumped up. "Wait!!! Oh, Auron, I'm sorry. That's not how I wanted that to come out." I ran to him, and I grabbed him from behind, wrapping my little arms around his broad chest as far as they would go.

"Then...What did you mean?" _My _voice was back.

"What I mean is..." I stopped, trying to find the right words. After a few seconds...I found them.

"I love you."


	4. When the World Comes Down

**A/N: Once again, no owned of the FF.**

**The story gets really mushy and little more T-rated here, so I'll be marking it accordingly. Also, this is where the action starts to pick up, so I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RxR? I need feedback! ^_^**

**~Raggy**

Chapter 4

"I love you."

That was it. There was so much more I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me. How he, even in such a short time, made my whole world shine just a little brighter. How my stomach turned itself inside out whenever he looked at me. And how I knew, from just one kiss...

We were supposed to be together.

"You...Love me?" His voice just..._broke._ It was like a weight he'd been carrying just...fell off. His body, wrapped up in my arms, just felt...lighter.

"Yes. I do. I love you, Auron." I held him just a little tighter, though I was pretty sure if I held any tighter than I was I was going to break my arms before he even seemed the slightest bit uncomfortable. "I love you so much."

That was it. He calmly unwrapped my hands from around him, turned, and just stole me into his arms before he started crushing his lips to mine. He may have been squeezing way, wayyyy too tight this time, and maybe he was being a little rougher than I really wanted, but I didn't care. I loved him and he knew it. That was all that mattered.

He was holding me up with nothing but his arm strength the entire time he was mauling me, and I can remember thinking for just the smallest of seconds that he was eventually going to get tired, but around that time is when he finally broke the kiss and started trailing his lips down my neck. Most coherent thought vanished around that point.

"Ohh...Auron..."I moaned out, tangling my fingers through his hair. The electricity his kisses were sending through me were so strong, I could swear I was going to zap him if he kept going, but I guess I was too delirious at the time to realize that seems pretty much impossible. Again, getting kissed by first and without a doubt true love here.

"Rikku...I love you too." My breath caught in my throat. I knew I said it, and obviously I knew he felt something for me the way he was attacking me, but I'd never dreamed the great and legendary Sir Auron could actually...Fall in _love_ with a silly, hyperactive little Al Bhed girl like me. The thought was so completely out of this world it never even made its way into my head.

"You love me...Too?" I managed to choke out when I could breathe again. His kisses had moved back up from my neck to my lips, so it took him a little while before he answered.

"Of course I do. You, Rikku...You're the only one who's ever looked at _me_. Not as Sir Auron, not as the famous guardian...You've always called me by my first name, always treated me like a real person and not some sort of walking statue that deserved to be honored. You made me feel like me again, Rikku. And that's not something I've felt in...Well, longer than I care to admit. Of course I love you. How could I not?" He smiled. And this time...It was a real smile. A real, honest-to-goodness, staring at the love of my life kind of smile. At that point, all my doubts were gone.

This time, I mauled him.

I dropped out of his arms for a fraction of a second before launching myself off the floor and into his face. In fact, I think it was the first and only time I ever managed to get the drop on him. True to his instincts, however, it didn't take him long to catch on. Crushing me back against his chest, I had jumped him with enough force to slam him against the door. Even though it'd made a very loud thumping noise, if he showed any discomfort whatsoever, he didn't mention it.

"Auron...You're the only one who sees me for me too. Everyone else just sees me as the super-hyper silly little girl, or as Cid's daughter, the Princess of the Al Bhed. You're the only one who looks at me and sees _me._ You see the girl I am behind the bouncyness and behind being Cid's daughter. I'm not anything else when you're around. I'm just...Rikku."

He stopped kissing me, much to my disappointment, and looked me square in the eye, that gorgeous brown orb staring me down in a way that made me feel both tingly and a little scared. "Rikku...You are so much more than that. You are the most intelligent, inquisitive, bravest..."He trailed off a little. "The most _beautiful _person I've ever laid eyes on.. You never had to try to have me, Rikku. You had me all along."

Most conversation became lost after that. Somehow, without me really noticing, we moved from up against the door to lying on the bed, and somewhere during that time Auron had removed his coat, leaving him in his skintight muscle shirt that made me weak. I ran my fingers down his chest, tickling a little, and much to my delight found out Auron is ticklish almost everywhere. I couldn't get enough. His hands were roaming all over me, leaving me feeling warm and tingly and loved. It was the best feeling I can remember having in all my life.

I eventually lost track of time. I vaguely recall the sun going down, but sometime after that the last thing I remember is Auron lying down beside me, wrapping me up in his arms as tight as he could, and brushed light kisses all across the back of my neck as I was falling asleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Forever and always."

_The next morning. Sometime. I forget when._

"Mmm... That feels nice." I muttered, drowsily. All at once, everything that happened the night before came back in a rush.

"Rumo Cred!" (_Holy shit!)_

Auron's good eye opened slowly, and he lightly brushed a hand down his naked chest before returning it to my waist. It was strange, I didn't remember him taking his shirt off. Definitely did not mind, though.

"What's wrong?"

I turned to look at him, worry and concern mixing wonderfully with sleepiness in his face. I couldn't help but laugh, and as soon as I did, I felt better.

"Nothing. Nothing in the world is wrong. But I need to go for a tiny while...This silly little girl needs to be clean." I pointed to my very wrinkled clothes and even worse hair. "You kind of made a mess of me."

He smiled. "Nothing messy about it. In fact, the bed hair just makes you look even more beautiful." I'd always known he was a sweetheart under all the meanie.

"You're too good to me. I'll be back later, okay?" I kissed him, long and lovingly. "I love you."

"Hurry back."

I smiled, my own version of the honest-to-goodness, staring at the one I love smile.

"I will."

I left the room, softly closing the door behind me. I could barely believe everything that had happened. I went from watching my home destroyed, friends and family killed, to finding out I was in love with Auron, to telling Auron I loved him, to finding out he loved me back. My brain was reeling.

I walked into my room, uncaringly discarding my clothing as I went. Lucky wonders of Machina, there was running water in every room. I grabbed my biggest, favorite chocobo down towel, and walked into the big shower, turning it on almost as hot as it would go. I cleaned myself vigorously, drying myself off with my giant towel and giggling happily. I grabbed replacement clothes, and pulled my hair up into a loose bun so it could dry out.

"Hmmm...Maybe a little air drying will help." Humming happily to myself, I walked myself out to the deck, enjoying the feel of the wind drying my hair and the sun on my skin.

"Hmm...I take it back. The cleanliness and the clothes did help. Of course, not that you needed it." I smiled. Somehow, I knew he'd find me here. Turning around, there he was, all smiles, leaning his gigantic sword on his back where it normally was.

"Uh-huh. You're just sayin' that."

"I am doing no such thing. Merely telling the truth."

"Sure sure." I walked towards him, and, pulling lightly at his coat, pulled him to me so I could sit on the railing. "Whatever you say, _Sir_ Auron."

He grimaced. "That's just unkind, Bnelhacc." _(Princess)_

I laughed, happy he could joke with me so.

And that's when everything went wrong.

I leaned in to kiss him...And just as my lips were touching his, I was suddenly flying through the air. I crashed heavily into the deck, breathless and confused.

"RUN, RIKKU! GO GET THE OTHERS!"

And I turned to him, watching in slow-motion as Auron, the love of my life, the only man I wanted to be with...Threw himself into the path of the massive, golden dragon that had been ready to rip me in half.

I barely had time to scream as Evrae, the Sacred Guardian of Bevelle, swallowed Auron whole.


	5. The Golden Guardian

**A/N: As usual, no FF owning here.**

**Sorry it took a bit longer, been a rough week and I've been very tired. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm very glad you all like it. ^_^ I tried to make this one a little more action-intense, forgive me if it's a little short, I promise the next one will be better! **

**~Raggy**

Somewhere in the midst of watching the love of my life get eaten and trying desperately to scream bloody murder and failing, I realized I should probably move. Or go get the others. Or remember that Evrae was huge and I was the only one on the deck, and he still looked really, really mad.

Lucky me, I remembered all of those things.

I jumped up, ran to the door, and hit the emergency comm button. "DAD! EVERYONE! UP ON THE DECK!" I yelled into the comm so loud I think I broke a couple of speakers in the ship.

"They're on the way up Rikku, hold on girl!" My father's rough voice crackled over the loudspeakers. "Don't die!"

"Trying really hard not to, Dad!"

After I let go of the button, I sank. I didn't care there was a gigantic dragon staring at me. I didn't care my friends were on the way up to fight that gigantic dragon, and there was a good chance we were all going to die. He was gone.

I'd just gotten him, and now he was gone.

Evrae's roar snapped me out of it. My eyes darted to him...But then, the roar sounded..._wrong_. Like he had something stuck in his mouth all of sudden.

And right there, when he tossed his head forward, I saw something I've never seen before and would never see again.

Auron.

Auron had his massive blade pinning open Evrae's mouth, dodging gobs of acidic saliva and Evrae's massive tongue as he tried to work the blade deeper into Evrae's brain. Evrae was, of course, unhappy about this, but was intelligent enough to understand that closing its mouth would cause its own death.

"_AURON!"_

I nearly lost my vocal cords, I screamed so loud. I wanted him out of there, like, _now_. Tears were streaming down my face, and it took a massive, over-inflated blitzball soaring past my face to smash Evrae in the side of his to snap me out of it.

"Rikku! Get up, ya? We got work ta do!" Wakka handed me my claw and targe with his free hand, running forward to catch the rebound on his blitzball.

"Let's go Rikku!" Tidus wasn't far behind him, Brotherhood in his hand and his shield strapped securely to his arm. He extended his hand, smiling. "Don't worry. It'll be alright. I promise."

I sniffed. For all his faults, he knew what a girl needed to hear. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself, off, strapping on my claw and my targe.

"Auron's in his mouth! We've got to get him out of there!"

"Say what!?"

" in. His mouth."

"I thought that's what you said..." Lulu replied, cradling her moogle. "Looks like we're the ones coming to the rescue today." She raised her arm, and sent a powerful thunder spell crashing into Evrae. He roared again.

"Kimahri help Sir Auron!" The big smallish Ronso replied, leveling his spear at Evrae and letting out a roar of his own.

I sniffed again. _I like my friends._

For all our confidence, Evrae...Evrae was a nightmare. Tidus nearly died no less than three times, barely avoiding a claw swipe that would have cut him in two by inches. Wakka was tearing up Evrae's face with his blitzball. Lulu nearly exhausted herself with her spells, sending bolt after bolt, waves of fire and water...She ran out of energy long ago, and kept casting anyway. Kimahri had opened a huge hole in Evrae's shoulder with a powerful jump, but we were running out of fight and running out of time.

"Dad...We need help!"

"Alright! I got an idea! You give me the order when to move away, and we'll hit him with a big surprise!"

"I got it!" Tidus stepped up, blood running from a small wound above his eye.

"Not alone you don't!" I called out. I hadn't been much use, but I'd been running around, trying to patch up what hurts I could. Evrae was really big, and we were in the sky. My little claw wasn't going to help much.

Evrae roared again, and started to fly away, probably looking to unleash some manner of giant attack on us.

"NOW!" Tidus and I shouted simultaneously.

"You got it!" Dad started pulling the ship away, and it worked. Evrae stayed where it was, perfectly content to wait for us.

"Here it comes...Hope you like it!" Dad started cackling like a madman...Before the "surprise" opened up. Small compartments on the side of the airship opened up, and a massive barrage of missiles came tearing out, crashing into Evrae from all angles, blowing away huge chunks of flesh. Blood and pyreflies started floating everywhere as Evrae roared its death scream, falling slowly from the sky as its wings gave up.

"DAD! Fly underneath Evrae, Auron's still in his MOUTH!!!"

"WHAT!?"

True to his quick brain, Dad lurched the ship underneath the dying Evrae...Long enough for Auron to duck him and his katana through Evrae's teeth and toss himself to the deck. He was a mess. He was bleeding everywhere, bits of skin and muscle burned off by Evrae's acid. There were holes everywhere in his shirt and pants, and there was a long, jagged cut in his arm and his chest.

"Oh, Auron..." I threw myself to the ground, trying to clean his wounds as best I could. There was blood _everywhere..._There was so much, I barely knew where to start. On top of that, his breathing was very ragged, like there was smoke in his lungs. Fumes from Evrae's breath.

"Auron..."I choked out, tears falling as I worked on him. "You're going to be okay, don't worry, Rikku will take care of you...Just please..."

"Please don't leave me..."


	6. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Still no owning of the FF.**

**Here is were it gets more actiony than fluffy, at least for a while, but the pace moves a little faster when this portion is done...Just needed to set the mood right, I guess. ^_^**

**Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed, I can't tell you what that means to me. **

**More is coming!**

**~Raggy**

Chapter 6

His gorgeous brown eye opened, and he managed a slight smile. "I would never."

He reached out for my hand, and all the bandages and potions were forgotten as his hand touched mine. He wrapped his fingers over mine, and held it close to his chest. "I promised."

I lost it. Again. Tears poured out of me, and I sobbed uncontrollably as I laid my head on his broad chest. I couldn't believe how close I'd come to losing him...The thought was simply unbearable. Auron was as a much a part of me now as my own heart...I knew I'd never be able to let him go.

"Don't...Don't ever scare me like that again..." I sobbed into him. All of a sudden, I began to feel dizzy. I brushed it off, just thinking it because I was crying. Until it got worse, and worse than that, my arm began to hurt really, really bad. Looking down through my tear-filled eyes, I saw a gash in my claw's arm sheath...and it was red with blood.

There was a piece of Evrae's claw stuck in my arm...That's why I felt dizzy. My hysterics had worked the claw deeper into the wound, and Evrae's poison had begun to spread.

"Ohh...That's...No good..." My words sounded right in my head, but they came out funny when I spoke them. At least, that was the last thing I remember before my eyes closed and I fell onto the deck.

_Later...Wasn't paying attention to the time._

"Mmm...Something smells nice..."

I woke up in my own room, to see Auron standing there, fully bandaged, with his good eye bright and small smile on his face, holding a large cup of steaming tea. "Here. Drink this." He handed me the mug.

Taking the tea, I took a deep sip, and immediately felt better. I felt warm all the way to my toes...Even more interesting, most of the pain in my arm was gone.

"What happened? This is great, by the way. What is it?"

"It's a special tea...made from Moonlilies. It's fairly good for most toxins, as well as being a great muscle relaxer. Tastes pretty good, too. And what happened is why you were worrying left and right about me, an experienced and 'legendary' warrior," He scoffed a little as he said it, "You didn't realize Evrae lost a bit of claw in your arm and you only worked it in deeper trying to save me from a few scrapes and scratches!"

That was new. Auron was _yelling_ at me. It was strange, a little more exciting than I'd care to admit, and kinda scary. My eyes got larger the louder his voice got.

"You could have been killed, carelessly, simply because you thought I needed you to-" He stopped, realizing what he was doing. Throwing his hands up, he began to laugh senselessly, a deep, baritone belly laugh. It was, honestly, the strangest thing I have ever seen in my life. Here was a man, known totally and completely for being calm, collected, even cold, for his entire life, laughing and shaking like a large, gorgeous, beat-up man-child. I was more than a little shocked.

"Why am I bothering? You're Rikku. You're going to do exactly what you want when you want to, and Yevon be damned if I think you shouldn't. How can I be mad at you for the very reason I love you?"

That made me smile. I knew what he meant, finally. Patting the spot on the bed next to me, I tucked my finger into a "come here" gesture, and lifted the covers for him. Still shaking his head, he came over and tucked himself into the bed, reaching out to grab me around my waist and pull me to him, tucking his chin into my shoulder while his hand slowly rubbed my stomach.

"I was worried sick about you...The thought of you killing yourself to save me was unbearable. I nearly broke half the doors in the ship getting you here. Kimahri thought I'd gone berserk. I guess I did, a little. You told me not to scare you like that again...Do the same for me, okay? I couldn't bear to lose you."

I only heard half of what he was saying, but I understood most of it. I'd fallen back asleep by the time he was done.

_Later. Again. I can't tell time, okay!?!_

"Bevelle...They're going to be in quite the uproar about Evrae."

"That's why now is the best time. We have to attack...Catch them as off-guard as we can. As long as Yuna is compliant, she will be safe...But the moment they see this ship, they're going to regroup, and fast. We must be quick."

There were no more questions. Everyone knew what we had to do...We had to save Yunie.

Had to.

We were still a couple hours' flight from Bevelle, we'd managed to meet Evrae right on the border of Bevellian territory. We agreed to get ready, and meet at the deck in two hours. Then...We save Yunie.

I was in my room, fixing the gash in my claw and re-tightening the screws that held the whole thing in place, when Auron walked in. I still couldn't get over how handsome he was.

"Auron..."

He crossed the distance between us faster than I could blink, and he was pressing his lips to mine before I could blink again. Not that I found it unpleasant, but certainly unexpected. Before long, my claw was long forgotten, and I'd managed to wrap both arms around his neck as I moaned around his mouth. Just as I was really getting into it, he stopped.

"Rikku..." He started to say, over my whimper of displeasure.

"I was enjoying that. Did you start talking just to remember my name?" I gave him my best "Not-in-trouble-'cause-you-love-me" smile.

He laughed. "No." He kissed me along, long and soft. When he finally pulled away, he pulled me back onto my bed with him, cuddling me close. "I just wanted to tell you...I love you."

I tucked my face into his chest, trying to wrap myself in him as much as I possibly could. "I love you too."

And that's how we spent our couple of hours, just wrapped up in my bed, him holding on to me like I was the only girl in the world, me holding on to him like he was the only boy who made her smile. It was perfect.

All too quickly, my Dad's voice came over the comm, "Well...Here goes, boys and girls. Get yourselves onto the deck. We'll be in Bevelle City in two minutes."

I glanced at Auron. He'd heard all too well. Sighing deeply, he got off my bed, pulling me to my feet and into his arms.

"I guess it's time. I don't want you to worry about a thing...I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

I smiled at him. " I know you won't. And I won't let anything happen to you." I poked him in the chest. "But we better get up there. Operation Rescue Yunie Go!"

He smiled at me. "Indeed."

_On the deck._

"Okay Cid...We're ready. Let's go!"

"Roger!" The airship zoomed forward, and coming through a particularly puffy cloud, there it was.

Bevelle Terrace. The seat of power in Spira, where the Maesters themselves decided the fate of the public.

And here we were...Crashing the wedding of the daughter of the High Summoner and the unsent guado maester who tried to kill us. Classy.

"Let's go guys!" Tidus called out. In no time, bullets and rockets and all other sorts of strange machina were flying at us. How were going to get down there?

"Hold on!" Dad's voice called out. Two giant cables snapped out of the ship, rocketed towards the platform, and stuck.

"Slide on down! You can do it!"

_Oh boy._

Taking a deep breath, I jumped onto the cable, sliding my booted feet down and down towards Bevelle Terrace. All the while bullets were flying at me, and giant machina with huge legs and ones with huge cannons waited for us.

_Fun fun._

Somehow, we all managed to make it down in one piece, Tidus calling up an "All set!" when we were all safe and...Well, on the Terrace, anyway.

And boy, did Seymour not look happy to see us.

"Good Guardians..."The traitorous Maester began. "What bring you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"Tidus asked. "We're here to bring Yuna with us."

"Home."


End file.
